South America
South America is one of the major continents in the real world and a minor setting in a few stories. Like Africa, it and the other two continents (North America and Asia) are fictionalized versions. There are mostly cacti in this setting. South America is possibly based on Chile, Argentina and Peru. Mountains The mountains are yellow mountains in South America. It is home to one beige armadillo known for rolling down the mountains. Valley The valley is one of the main settings which be seen from the mountains. It is home to four unlucky animals: jaguar, llama, a brown sloth with spiky hair, and currently a Toco toucan. It is also the setting where the animals play football. The valley is also home to some other South American animals, such as hummingbirds, spoonbills, tapirs, and green iguanas. Cave The cave is a minor location. Many animals (including ancestral natives) believe there are monsters making echoing noises in the cave. Forest It is believed that a large red anaconda was the true monster in the forest. However, there was no monster in the forest. According to Vrombaut, the story setting is described a dark forest. One can see numerous eyes (possibly monkeys, ocelots, macaws, anteaters, tapirs, and other forest animals) lurking in many trees. Itchy Quatzel Main article: Itchy Quatzel the Mysterious Mountain A mysterious mountain which is the home of ancient deities. It is the only known mountain which can speak. River The river is a new addition introduced since Season 3. It borders near the valley and the dark forest. Some stepping stones are added to cross the river. Desert The desert is an environment that had a forest of cacti. The desert is inhabited by butterflies (Pyrgus oileus). The desert mountains are based on the ones in Chile. In its first appearance, the desert is encountered when Adam, Annie, Jazz, Leopoldo, and Taco are trying to hunt for treasure. In its second appearance, Leopoldo encountered the desert while trying to climb the biggest mountain. Residents of South America * Adam the Armadillo * Jazz the Jaguar * Leopoldo the Llama * Duddley the Sloth * Taco the Toucan * Annie the Anaconda * Itchy Quatzel the Mysterious Mountain * Tallulah the Toucan Appearances Season 1 * The Story of Adam the Armadillo (first appearance) Season 2 * The Story of the Monster in the Forest * The Story of Annie the Anaconda Season 3 * The Story of Jazz the Carnival King * The Story of Leopoldo the Llama * The Story of Tallulah the Toucan Season 4 * The Story of Tallulah's Surprise Present Music The music in South America is a mix between two instruments: an accordion and a Spanish guitar. Sometimes, the music in South America speeds up when anyone gets foiled. At later points, the music in South America gets updated with a higher tune. In series 3 and 4, the original music edited with panpipes and the guitar has a different tune. Gallery Concepts South America Concept.jpg|Artwork of South America South America Forest Concept.jpg|Artwork of the dark forest in South America. Category:South America